


Study Date

by Magicaltally



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is helping the reader study, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hogwarts Library, Kinda, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Study Date, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicaltally/pseuds/Magicaltally
Summary: Draco helps you study for potions, you never expected for it to turn into a date.(The request:Cute Draco Malfoy imagine about him helping you study please?)





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that I wrote about probably a year ago by someone's request, and now that I've stumbled across it I have decided to post it here!

request:Cute Draco malfoy imagine about him helping you study please? 

You were sitting in the library trying to understand a potions text, and by this point you were honestly thinking about giving up.

“y/n?”

You looked up to see Draco Malfoy and smiled, “Hey Draco.”

“Need help?”

You didn’t want Draco to see you fail. He was basically perfect, and his scores too.

But if you didn’t accept his help Snape would kill you.

“Sure.” You said and pulled over a chair.

After almost an hour you were starting to understand the basics of the potion and felt like maybe you could make the potion without too many problems.

“Thank you Draco, you have no idea how you just saved me.”

“So you can say that I’m your knight in shining armour?” He had a cheeky smile on his face.

You could feel the heat rising up on your cheeks.

“I- you- what?” You said and mentally scolded yourself for sounding like a complete idiot, but he only laughed and smiled a real, honest smile.

You quickly sat straighter on you chair and hoped you looked more confident than you felt and smiled back at him, and really hoped that your blush wasn’t too noticable.

You started packing your things and when you looked at Draco you could see him staring at you, and suddenly he said “Would you like to go out with me?”

The book that you were holding fell out of your hands and both of you went to pick it up and your hands touched, you raised your head and your y/e/c eyes met Draco’s shining grey ones.

Your heart was beating so fast that you were sure that it would burst right out of you chest.

He was so beautiful that you actually wondered if it was even legal to look like that.

You realized that both of you were crouched on the floor for longer than necessary so you picked the book and got up, with Draco soon following.

"Wait!" He took your hand in his, and your eyes gazed upon each other.

You were still staring into each others eyes and Draco put his right hand on your cheek and got closer.

“Is it okay if I kiss you?” He asked.

You were afraid that if you tried to say something you would end up mumbling, so you only nodded.

He got closer until you could feel his breath.

He put his other hand on your waist and leaned towards you.

You closed your eyes and his lips were instantly on yours.

He had the slight taste if mint, you couldn’t help but notice.

You put you hands on his neck and soon you hands were roaming through his perfectly soft hair.

He was smiling. You could feel it.

You smiled too.

After some time you had to break the kiss for air.

You pressed your forhead on his, and you both were breathing hard.

“Wow.” You said, and he chuckled.

“So was that a yes about going out with me?” He asked.

“Yeah, I would like that.” You answered.

You both smiled, and this time you were the one to kiss him.

You might just ask for his help to study again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it!  
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments!(:


End file.
